ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alek Petrov
Alek Petrov is a Mai introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Alek is a main character in the show who shows interest in Chloe and is almost always there when she needs him. Alek is played by British actor Benjamin Stone. Alek is also a character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. Alek is last seen kissing Chloe King in the screenplay, implying that they are together. Personality Alek is extremely confident, and can come off as a jerk to those who don't really know him. Under his bad-boy facade, however, he is a caring, funny, loving and protective person. He keeps his sarcastic facade as a mechanism of self defense, most likely to avoid getting hurt like he was in the past. Abilities Alek has the typical abilities of a Mai; retractible claws, night vision, accelerated healing, advance senses, and advanced physical atributes. Appearance Alek is 6'2, with a athletic build with blond hair and dark brown eyes. sometimes dark green when his pupils are split, similar to a feline's. History Early Life Alek was born in Russia, to an Mai mother who engaged in a secret affair with a human. When he was nearly three years old, his parents were killed by The Order. Alek was sent to an orphanage, but was soon adopted by a human couple in England, who according to Alek, couldn't have kids. However, he kept his former Russian last name Petrov. Childhood Alek had no knowledge that he was Mai, until he started experiencing his Mai transformation. It has been implied that his adoptive parents did not take the news that he was Mai too well, promting Valentina to step in and adopt him. Valentina brought him to San Francisco, to live with her and her daughter Jasmine. Alek's Mai abilities manifested sometime when he was 14 years old. According to Chloe, they used to talk to each other before this completely happened. Season 1 Alek approached Chloe and Amy, and started annoying Chloe by bouncing a basketball above her head. Chloe caught the basketball and threw it straight into the garbage can at the other end of the hall. After seeing what Chloe had done, he became quite suspicious of her being Mai. Later that day, he pinned her against a wall and tried kissing her, but was stopped by Jasmine. After Chloe was pushed off of the Coit Tower, it was revealed that he and Jasmine where the hooded persons following her. They told Chloe she was a Mai and soon Jasmine realized Chloe is the Uniter. After Chloe went to meet Scarface, Alek and Jasmine showed up and helped her defeat him and rescue Paul. Jasmine got injured by Scarface and Alek took her not before telling Chloe she couldn't run away . When Chloe King somehow convinced Gabriel (Xavier's brother) of quitting his drug dealing job, she became wary of his safety and went to help him. Alek tried stopping her, but Chloe went to search for Gabriel anyway. Chloe and Alek saved Gabriel from the drug dealers, who wanted to kill Gabriel. Later that night Chloe was told by Alek she had to stop seeing Brian, for it was dangerous for the two of them. When Chloe discovers her hearing abilities, Alek warns her to use it only when necessary. Later, he teaches her how to focus on distinct sounds by listening to his heartbeat. After Scarface called Chloe from Meredith's cell phone, she became wary of her mother's safety, and turned to Valentina and the other Mai for help. Chloe asked Alek to guard her mother while she stayed with Jasmine in their apartment, safe from the Order. Alek remained at the house, watching Meredith until Chloe returned. When asked if he had been there the whole time, he said, "you asked me to." Alek begins training Chloe alongside Jasmine, during which he saves Chloe from falling off a rooftop. During further training, Alek and Chloe practice fighting with bo staffs, and Chloe wins the match. Chloe admits she is still seeing Brian, which angers Alek. He attacks her without warning, knocks the staff out of her hands she then says " Alek , What the hell " which he replies "You never know when your gonna be sucker punched best be prepared " and then storms off. Later, Alek is flirting with the new girl in school, Mimi, and they go off to a secluded closet. Their kiss is interrupted by Chloe, who, thinking Alek intended to kill Mimi, threw him into a shelf. Alek explained that Mimi was also Mai, stating angrily, "We aren't all foolish enough to date a human." Chloe later apologized for over-reacting, and Mimi revealed she and Alek knew each other from last summer, and that she had given him the nick-name, C.B. (Cocky Bastard). Chloe then asked Alek not to spy on her during her date with Brian, but sure enough, Alek faithfully kept up his post on a nearby rooftop until Mimi arrived with supper and smooches. They made out on the rooftop until Chloe left the gala to save Amy. Despite Mimi's protests, Alek keeps up his duty and follows her. He arrives after Chloe has defeated the gambling ring thugs and breaks through the blocked door, asking Chloe if she is alright. Alek seems to be the one who mostly watches Chloe at night. In the episode, "Dogs of War ", he and Jasmine seek after what seems to be a new enemy called a jackal. Alek states that it is the first one they'd ever seen in San Francisco, and looks upon them as rather disgusting and awful smelling. Chloe however has somewhat befriended the Jackal, "Kai", much to Alek's confusion, as she gets an "empathy hit" of of him, showing that he is scared. When Alek disagrees with her caring towards him, she feels that nothing she says matters, resulting in him apologizing and offering to walk her home. She counters stating she can take care of herself and that he shouldn't worry about her so much, but he then tells her that he can't help it. Meanwhile, Amy and Paul catch him off guard when they barge into his apartment on matters of Chloe being heartbroken, referring to her relationship with Brian. He does not willingly admit it, but Amy accuses him of liking Chloe when she realizes that he is bitter on the subject of Chloe having feelings for Brian, stating "Chloe can either be with a Mai, or no one at all". In the long run, ignoring the warnings of himself and Jasmine, Chloe has made it her mission to help Kai return to his family, against the better judgement of Valentina who only agrees to let Chloe go if she brings the two of them along. In secret Valentina tells Alek to signal her when they are close to the Jackals so that she can have Mai be there ready to attack. Everything seems to be going well until Chloe and the others get inside the Jackal hide out only to find that the entire thing was a trap. Jasmine seems to be looking for the back up her mother intended to be there through Alek's signal, but he admits to never having send it (even though at first Chloe thought he had) because he had given Chloe his word and planned to stay true to it, despite the danger he may have put them all in. Chloe soon falls into the arms of the head jackal himself, causing Alek to fight for her release and safety, but sadly he is overpowered by the head Jackal (Kai's dad) and is continuously beaten by him until Chloe begs for him to stop because he was killing him, she tells him that she is the one he wants and to let the others go. Surprisingly the savior in this situation is not Alek, but Kai who attacks his father for their escape. Chloe immediately rushes to Alek's side to help him and after coming out of the hideout she inquires at to why he would put himself on the line like that, stating that it was "stupid", and "amazing". Alek then tells her that he couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her. Eventually after all that has happened Alek decides to confront his feelings, later going back to her house that night and kissing her, saying "We belong together,". She is surprised, but kisses him back. It is revealed that Zane is Alek's brother (or half-brother). Gallery Alek 00.jpg Alek 02.jpg Alek 71.jpg Alek 54.jpg Alek 45.jpg Alek 665.jpg Alek 774.jpg Alek 55.jpg Chloe and Alek 11.jpg Trivia *It has been hinted that Alek and his former adoptive parents had a falling out after finding out he was Mai. *It's implied that Alek came to the USA shortly before he turned 14 since according to Chloe they used to talk before Alek started to become fully involved in the Mai world. *Alek is from a Soviet Union country (Russia) like Chloe and also was adopted like her by a childless human couple, although Alek doesn't live with them anymore. *Alek doesn't seem to follow his own advice on eavesdropping on people. *He was the first Mai (excluding Chloe herself) to know that Chloe was Mai. *In the released screenplay, it is revealed that Alek and Chloe get together. *In the released screenplay, it is revealed that Alek is Whitley's half-brother which makes him Brian's half-uncle. *Nobody knows from which side the killers were from who murdered his parents. Category:Characters Category:Mai Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters